December 30
1919 Troy Times- From Hot Stove League Bill Rafter is making good with the All-Syracuse basketball five. The team opposes the fast Elmira A.C. five on New Year’s night at the Syracuse Armory. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Syracuse And Indianapolis Fives Clash Kautskys Face Hardest Court Week; Nationals Out To Avenge Defeat Seeking their third straight home victory, the Syracuse Nationals battle the crack Indianapolis Kautskys at 9 o’clock tonight at the W. Jefferson Street Armory in one of the season’s outstanding attractions of the National Professional League. Winners over Detroit Gems and the Fort Wayne Zollners in their last appearances, Coach Ben Borgmann’s Syracusans are determined to add the Kautskys to their list of victims in the last pro game of the calendar year in Syracuse. Indianapolis won over the Nats by a three-point margin in an earlier game here, but since then the Borgmann basketeers have been vastly improved and thrilled fans with their spectacular triumph over Fort Wayne. Rochester’s Royals toppled Indianapolis Saturday night before 4,000 in an inter-divisional battle in Rochester, but the Indiana boys hope to regain the winning pattern by repeating a decision over Syracuse. First and second-ranking scorers of the league will be seen in action tonight. Jerry Rizzo, flashy little star of the Nats, recently was overtaken by Arnold Risen, six-foot nine-inch center of the visitors, in the circuit’s point-production department. Long John Gee, who missed the last league game of the Nats at Youngstown, will rejoin the club for the contest tonight and with Mike Novak, Borgmann will have two big fellows at his command again. Rizzo, John Chaney, Steve Sharkey, Jack Dugger, George Nelmark, Bob Nugent, John Meehan and Bill McCahan also will see action for the Nats. Along with Risen, the Indianapolis Club will have Leo Klier, former Notre Dame All-American; Bill Closs, ex-Rice star; Herm Schafer of Indiana, Bob Dietz and Woody Norris of Butler, among others. Emil Andres is player-coach of the invaders. The Kautskys, whose western division lead in the National League is threatened by Anderson, Ind., and Oshkosh, Wis., get their big test this week with four games in six days, all away from home. The Kautskys, whose 6-foot-9-inch center, Risen, paces the league in scoring with an average of 14.2 points per game, have piled up 11 wins in 15 starts. Anderson and Oshkosh each have 10 victories in 14 games. Indianapolis, which leads the league in attendance with an average of 7,500 for eight games at home, faces Syracuse tonight, Sheboygan Wednesday, the Chicago Gears Friday and Oshkosh Saturday. The Rochester Royals, kingpins of the eastern division who rolled up their 13th win in 17 outings last night with a 67-65 overtime victory over Fort Wayne, Ind., have two games this week. they travel to Anderson, Ind., tonight to entertain Detroit Saturday. Sheboygan captured its eighth triumph yesterday by nicking the Chicago Gears 65-58 behind the 20-point production of Luther Harris. A field goal by forward Andrew “Fuzzy” Levane in the last 20 seconds of the overtime period at Fort Wayne gave Rochester its two-point victory margin over the Zollners. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Hold 1½-Game Lead Despite Setback Warriors Humble League Leaders The Syracuse Nationals maintained a 1½-game lead in the Eastern Division of the N.B.A. despite a 72-70 setback at the hands of Philadelphia in the Quaker City. The Nats lost no ground, since second place New York was beaten by Rochester. As a result, Syracuse coach Al Cervi will again pilot the Eastern All-Stars against the West Jan. 18 in Madison Square Garden. Cervi earns this honor for the second straight year, the post going to the coach whose team occupies top spot at midnight Dec. 31. The Nationals will be idle until Saturday night, when they entertain the Boston Celtics at the War Memorial. The Warriors won in the final 10 seconds after stopping a Syracuse rally in which the Nats rallied from far back to produce a thriller for 7,739. The Harlem Globetrotters appeared in the first half of the twin bill attraction. Neil Johnston, who accounted for 21 points, tossed in a layup in the last 10 seconds to clinch the decision. The Warriors grabbed an eight-point first quarter margin and clung to a two-point edge at halftime before moving ahead by 14 in the third period. Paul Arizin topped the Philadelphia offensive with 23 points, 16 coming in the second half. Dempsey also hit double figures for the winners, flipping in five field goals and two free throws. Simmons was high for the Nationals with 19. The Nats’ Dick Farley suffered a minor eye injury but returned to action after treatment. SYRACUSE: Rocha (3-1-7), Schayes (2-6-10), Lloyd (3-1-7), Simmons (8-3-19), Kerr (3-0-6), King (0-4-4), Seymour (2-1-5), Farley (2-2-6), Kenville (1-4-6) TOTALS (24-22-70). PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (8-7-23), Davis (3-0-6), Graboski (2-0-4), Johnston (7-7-21), Zawoluk (0-0-0), George (2-0-4), Dempsey (5-2-12), Finn (1-0-2) TOTALS (28-16-72). ---- Gabor Advised To ‘Go Slowly’ Bill Gabor is gaining in strength and has resumed some business duties, but doctors today advised against a return to basketball for at least two more weeks, adding that it may be a month or longer before he can hope to play again. Gabor was disappointed at the news. He recently underwent a series of blood tests after believing he had completely shaken off the effects of hepatitis. He had hopes to resume practice next week. ---- Book Prelim Tilts For Nats’ Games Preliminary attractions will share the spotlight with the Syracuse Nationals at the War Memorial over the coming weekend. Preceding the Nats’ Saturday night clash against the Boston Celtics will be a contest between St. Bernard’s Seminary of Rochester and Carrier fives while the Texas Cowgirls tackle the Syracuse Collegians Sunday night before Nationals-Milwaukee tilt. Included on the Seminary quint are former Syracuse high school athletes Frank Woolever, who played with St. Anthony of Padua in the Parochial League; Tom Murray and Tom Fahey, formerly of C.B.A.; Jack Skvorak, Weedsport graduate and Bill Vickers, former standout at Cathedral Academy. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 30 Category:Borgmann Category:Chaney Category:Dempsey Category:Dierking Category:Dugger Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Gee Category:Graboski Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Levane Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons